


And I Know the Spark [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Relationship, Torture, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: All Draco cares about is keeping Potter alive, and he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	And I Know the Spark [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Know the Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408141) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kgbyj61lfz3t26j/And+I+Know+the+Spark.m4b/file) (105.87 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/drrz0f3l9xg77u1/And+I+Know+the+Spark.mp3/file) (68.61 MBs)

Running time [01:14:56]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
